


To Me

by katdefbeom



Series: 7 for 7 [6]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 13:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katdefbeom/pseuds/katdefbeom





	To Me

> _I can’t breathe you are like that to me_  
>  _I can’t say anything I can’t do that always_  
>  _Now no one can trust me, Just one mistake, the stares are cold_  
>  _Even I regret it, yeah it’s too late to regret  
> _ _I can’t turn it back, Now it’s too late for my truth yeah  
> _ _Give me a chance, Please just one more time, Listen to what I’m saying_

“Why are you trying to deny us, Yugyeom?” You ask him.

“I already told you, Y/N” he chides. “I’m already with Hyorin! And why would I get back together with you? After you cheated on me?”

“Because we’re meant to be together and I always get what I want.”

“Not this time, Y/N.” He says determinedly.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that.”

“What did you do?!” Yugyeom yells and grabs you by your shoulders hoping to scare the answers out of you. You provide him with an evil smile and his world crumbles.

“She won’t believe you” he whispers hesitantly. “She’ll know you’re lying.”

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough.”

Yugyeom runs home trying to catch Hyorin to explain everything. He can’t believe this is happening, again. He rushes through her front door and into her bedroom to see her packing her bags.

“Hyorin, listen to me” he pauses trying to catch his breath. “She’s lying. I’m not cheating on you. I promise.”

“How can I believe you?” Hyorin asks, fresh tears pricking her eyes. “She told me you cheated on her too. Once a cheater, always a cheater.”

“I didn’t cheat on her.”

“I don’t believe you.” Hyorin answers before turning around to continue packing. Yugyeom is in disbelief. Why isn’t she trusting him?

“How can you believe the word of a stranger instead of your lover?” He challenges and Hyorin laughs bitterly.

Hyorin then begins to explain how she spoke to his friends after speaking with you. They all corroborated your story. Of course they did, because none of his friends believed him either back then. They only believed you and your lies.

Yugyeom didn’t bother saying anything back then because he believed in his friends. He thought they knew him well enough to know, that he would never cheat on anybody. But everyone took your side and turned against him. He didn’t think his silence would mean anything in the future, but now he’s proven wrong yet again.

> _Answer no matter what it is, Why is everyone not saying anything_  
>  _Look at me, I’m here, I’m hurt but_  
>  _Even when you treating me coldly, I’m tired of myself too_  
>  _In the end it’s already done, tell me honestly_  
>  _Think about it, you guys don’t know anything either_  
>  _Even when you don’t know you’re telling me false excuses_  
>  _I know that you don’t like me but I can’t control it  
> _ _It doesn’t make sense but in the end it’s all the same to me_
> 
> _I know you are like that (to me)_  
>  _Anyways I know but why am I again? (It’s all the same to me)  
> _ _No matter what I’m the same me (in the end it’s to me)  
> _ _Even if I try to change it doesn’t work_

_“You’re breaking up with me?!” you question Yugyeom unconvinced._

_“You cheated on me, Y/N” Yugyeom sobs out. “You really think I would stay with you?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“That’s not how the world works” he murmurs. “You can’t always get what you want.”_

_“You’re going to regret this, Kim Yugyeom.”_

_Yugyeom musters the courage to attend school the next day. He couldn’t stay cooped up at home, wallowing in his sorrows. As he walks down the halls, people started whispering to themselves and staring at him. Yugyeom didn’t think anything of it at first, maybe he just looked like a mess. He only realised something was up once Jaebum approached him._

_“Why would you cheat on Y/N? What’s wrong with you?” he questions and Yugyeom gapes at him._

_“What are you talking about? She cheated on me.”_

_“That’s not what she’s saying” Jaebum counters. The rest of their group approach and question Yugyeom about the whole thing._

_“Listen, I’m telling you, I didn’t cheat on Y/N” Yugyeom explains. “She’s spreading this rumour around because I caught her cheating on me, and broke it off with her last night. She’s doing this as revenge.”_

_“That doesn’t sound like Y/N” Jackson states and Yugyeom glares at him. It was Jackson that you cheated with and now he’s helping you conspire against him. Yugyeom rolls his eyes._

_“And you guys believe her? Over me?”_

_“Yeah, we kinda do.” They answer and start walking away from him. He grabs BamBam back, his best friend to try and talk sense into him._

_“Bam, you believe me right?” Yugyeom pleads. “You know I wouldn’t have cheated on her.”_

_“I know” BamBam answers. “But who would believe us?”_

_Yugyeom spends the next few days trying to convince his friends that he was innocent, but Jackson’s influence was stronger so nothing had worked. Eventually, they all started to shut him out, including BamBam. He even suggested that Yugyeom just roll with it and he was shattered. He decided to cut all ties with them for good._

“I’m sorry Yugyeom, but it’s not enough” Hyorin declares after listening to his explanation. “It’s over.”

“No, please” he begs. “You can’t just throw us away. We’ve been together for years. Give me a chance to prove it to you.”

> _After I met you no matter where I go I trust you, you said you said_  
>  _It’s meaningless after saying that to me in the end, you changed you changed  
> _ _Nothing to do with it and threw away, my heart for you is gone but  
> _ _If we meet again like a habit will it head for each other again_

“I can’t” Hyorin croaks out. “I don’t trust you anymore.”

“You told me you would always trust me.”

“But things have changed.” she tries to reason with him.

“Nothing has changed!” he bellows.

“I’m sorry, Yugyeom” Hyorin says gently. “If we are meant to be, maybe I will see you in the future.”

“Wouldn’t the outcome be the same?” He murmurs as he stares at the floor.

“I don’t know.” Hyorin offers a sad smile before walking out.

> _Oh man get back, I ain’t tryna be your man, your man_  
>  _I know who you called your babe, your babe_  
>  _Imma go on my way, my way_  
>  _Feelings have changed, what you gonna do_  
>  _You changed never been so true probably will understand  
> _ _Endless fight with repeating of same words  
> _ _You and me lie in a perfect picture, you said_

A few days later and you spot Yugyeom drinking his life away at the bar. From the looks of things, your plan worked. Hyorin has broken up with him and he’s now vulnerable. Now you can make your move and make him yours again.

“Hey baby” you whisper in his ear as you slide up next to him and he flinches. He’s had way too much to drink but he could recognise your voice anywhere.

“My name’s not Jackson” he retorts. “I’m not your baby. Not anymore.”

“Stop playing hard to get” you tease as you slide yourself between his legs. “Stop denying it. We belong together.”

“I’ve had enough of this cycle, Y/N” Yugyeom growls. “You’re crazy. We’re never getting back together. Not after what you did to me and not after what you continue to do to me.”

“You won’t find anyone better than me, Yugs” you warn. “The sooner you realise that, the better.”

“I already found someone better, but you ruined it, like you ruin everything” he drawls out before walking out of the bar.

> _It’s gon be hard to erase us_  
>  _It’s gonna happen, I’m worn out because of you_  
>  _Every minute every second was precious_  
>  _Getting worse so people don’t look for us  
> _ _I want it to be real, Don’t think about something bad no stay chill  
> _ _Don’t just think about yourself no stay real, same lie done with that fake_

Yugyeom wakes up in a cold sweat in the middle of night. He can’t believe he’s actually considering getting back together with you. He started to think that maybe you were right, that he wouldn’t find anyone better, that nobody else would love him. He rubs his hands over his face before reaching out for his phone by the night stand and knocking something down. He reaches for the frame that holds a picture of him and Hyorin.

Looking at the picture made him realise that he deserved better; better than you and better than Hyorin. He deserves to be loved, and prays that one day, that truth will come and stay. Yugyeom hides the frame in his drawer before letting out a deep breath and letting the darkness envelop him again.


End file.
